Riot
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: The boys have a night out at a Heavy Metal concert in an old warehouse. Things get a little 'rough' and blood will be coming out of faces. Modern day. This is basically me testing my writing skills in fight scenes. Tell me what you think.


Riot

The boys have a night out at a Heavy Metal concert in an old warehouse. Things get a little 'rough' and blood will be coming out of faces. Modern day. This is basically me testing my writing skills in fight scenes. Tell me what you think.

Damn, I wanted this up TWO DAYS ago! For some reason it's been taking me longer, oh well hopefully you'll like this.

The music was loud and the people were screaming, screeching more like it. Luffy was at the bar bobbing his head to the beat, he took a drink of his beer as the lights in the dark building continued to flash as if they were trying to cause seizures. Zoro bashed and pushed his way though the crowd and went to where Luffy was sitting. "HEY!" he had to scream for Luffy to hear him, "What's up!?! You're too damn mellow for a metal house man!!" Luffy just had a look of amusement on his face, "I'm good!" Zoro shook his head, "You gotta chill man! She don't hate you!" Luffy looked at his best friend, "It's been 1 year and 3 months since she let me! I don't feel like myself!" The music died down for a moment as the bands changed and set up their gear. Zoro was trying to reassure Luffy, "Just settle down, you've proved your point. He lost, you retired, she still stayed with you." Luffy had a look of longing, "But I just wish..... I could have one more go,..... I miss it Z." Zoro shook his head, "Yeah, I do too."

"Well, who let these sell-out has-beens in here?" Zoro and Luffy looked at the arrogant punk who uttered these insulting words. Jybura, current MMA world heavy weight champion of the Supernova Fighting Championship. "Hahahaha! You losers have to grace MY presence even in a shit hole like this???" His 'cronies' were behind him, fellow MMA fighters, Kaku, Lucci, Kumadori, Fukurao, Daz Bones, Don Krieg, Ohm, and Marshal Teach. Luffy and Zoro just continued to stare at their insulter. Jybura was aggravated that they didn't reasoned to his taunts. "What!??? You bitches think you're better than me!???" Someone behind them smirked, "Tch. You fools think you are worth the former world champ's time?" Jybura and his entourage turned around to find a 'evil creature' in his signature red and black jacked.

Former light heavy weight MMA champion of SFC, Eustass Kid. "Of course he thinks he is worth Luffy-san's time. He thinks he is so 'important' just because he is a world champion." said Eustass's accomplice accompanying him, former welter weight champion Tralfalgar Law. "Yeah, shitty noobs thinkin' they're hot stuff." Eustass took a large gulp of a huge bottle in his hand of what seemed to be whisky, or maybe vodka. Jybura twitched a little at the sight of these two MMA legends making fun of him. "You're has-beens too! How dare you mock me!" Eustass took another gulp, "Tch. You have to be IMPORTANT to be mocked punk." Jybura was fuming now. "SHUT UP!" Jybura felt something bump up behind him..... something, BIG. Jybura spun around again, only to have a look of fear put on his face. Current super heavy weight champion of SFC the 7'6 ft giant Urouge. "You bothering our veterans again Jybura?" Jybura nearly crapped his pants, he still remembers the ass beating he got from Urouge form the latest Pay-Per-View in their promotional 'Champion vs Champion' match. "U-Urouge, what are you doing here?"

Urouge smiled wickedly, "Why..... we are ALL here, the Pay-Per-View is tomorrow, this is were all the fighters hung out when in the city. Great masters Luffy and Zoro-san have been coming here for years." Jybura looked around, all his enemies in one place.

Not just Luffy, Zoro, Eustass and Law, but Urouge, Light heavy weight champion X Drake up in the front of the stage. Former welter weight champion Basil Hawkins near the door. And his challenger for his world title tomorrow at the pay-per-view................. Scratchman Apoo, at the bar.

("Damn it") Jybura panicked, he had a habit to be a jerk to any one in the locker room who wasn't part of his 'squad'. "WHAT!? You bastards want to fight!?" Urouge chuckled, "That's master Luffy's decision." Urouge, who always had massive respect for his fellow fighters, looked to Luffy, the 32 year old retired MMA idol. An inner twitch in Luffy went of like a 1000 bombs exploding at once, ("DO IT! ONE MORE FIGHT! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! DO IT! DO IT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOIT! DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!") Then Luffy thought of HER, she was going to leave him if he EVER came to near death again like he did in his fight against Crocodile, the former 6 time world champion. Although it was a match of nothing but respect, Luffy lost a lot of blood form above the eyebrow. She loved him so much and he couldn't do something like that to her. After another year in the game, he retired in a match for the title......... against Jybura, sadly...... he lost, it was a controversial decision by the judges most say. 29/28 29/28 28/29, those numbers still burned in his head. But he promised her he wouldn't fight any more...... he owed her that much, all the pain he knows he use to put her thought every time he went to fight.

Luffy huffed, "Just leave him alone, I'm hear to relax, I don't care about his whiny crap." Luffy turned back around to the bar trying his best not to show how much he wanted a good fight right now. The lights went black again and started to flash as the new metal band started to roar off the stage. Jybura's sad enormous and fragile ego shattered. ("THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE BLOW ME OFF LIKE A NOBODY!!!!!! LIKE I'M WORTHLESS! I SHOULD KICK HIS DAMN ASS!!!!!!!!!")

Full of anger and a grudge, Jybura stormed up to Luffy and grabbed the back of his head, bashing his face onto the top of the bar. The music was too loud for everyone to noticed. But the right people did notice. "What the hell do you think you're doing!??!" Zoro grabbed Jybura by his shirt. Jybura smirked, "What? I didn't do any thing. He just 'bumped' up against me that s all, it was all his fault." Zoro was about to punch Jybura when Luffy got up.

*WHAM!*

Jybura went flying. "Luffy!" Zoro was stunned by Luffy's recovery time. Blood flowing down Luffy's forehead. However he was still up. Jybura's entourage stood in awe, "You bastard!" Kaku yelled, they were all ready to fight now. Luffy just smirked and cracked his knuckles, "You sure you wanna fight? No rules, this and MMA this is straight up FIGHTING, no reffs to cry to,..... no stopping till you're dropping." Zoro was a little uneasy now, "Luffy, I know that bitch deserved it but that's a lot of boyfriends he brought with him,.... maybe we should have a 'tactical' retreat." Then Zoro felt something big behind him. "HAHAHA! No need Zoro-san, I'll be more than happy to fight by your side, besides................ Luffy-san looks like he couldn't turn back now if he tried." Urouge was right, Luffy at this moment was more jittery for a fight than a kid on sugar....... maybe a kid on crack. Kaku, Lucci and the others ran at Luffy, Zoro and Urouge, Luffy just grinned psychotically. "Let's do this."

LET THE FIGHTING BEGIN

Kaku swung at Luffy, he grabbed Kaku's fist and twisted it behind Kaku's back, Kaku screamed in pain, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Luffy pushed him away, Das Bones and Kumadori came at him. Luffy kicked away Kuamdori's punches and punched Bones in the face.

Zoro punched a charging Marshall Teach in the stomach about 5 times and picked him up. He trew Marshall into an oncoming Fukuro. Lucci kneed Zoro in the stomach and grabbed him by the throat. Lucci smirked as he threw Zoro at the bar.

Fukurao and Kumadori double teamed Urouge. At first he just stood there blocking their feeble attacks with his enormous arms. Then he slammed down and 'Axe Fist', causing both of them to fly threw the air. Ohm gouged at Urouge's eyes, he wailed in pain. Lucci came over and he and Ohm double suplexed Urouge onto a table.

Luffy continued to fight off Bones, then Krieg hit Luffy in the back of the head. Luffy slung Bones into Krieg, Kumadori and Fukurao came down form the air onto Luffy. Luffy weakly got up, Lucci ran up and gave him a swift upper-cut, sending Luffy into the air. Luffy shifted him self and grabbed Lucci's head as he was coming down. Luffy miraculously landed on his feet and put Lucci in a full-nelson head lock and then slammed Lucci's face into the ground. Kaku, Ohm and the others started jumping Luffy and began to kick him as his body fell to the ground.

Kaku felt a tap on his shoulder, "Is this a private fight....... or can anybody come and kick you pricks' asses?" X Drake and Basil Hawkins stood behind the crew of the thugs.

Drake punched Kaku in the face and grabbed Hawkins. He spun Basil around and Hawkins kicked the other opponents as he was thrown towards him. Drake let go and Hawkins turned his kicking attack into a missile drop kick and hit Teach in the chest. Drake went to Ohm and they began to exchange blows.

Jybura got up from where he had been lying for 15 minutes and noticed the brawling. "You...." Jybura looked in panicked fear as the Red-Head Daemon came over to him, "Look what you're bitch ass whining caused! I was having a good night!" Eustass took his alcohol bottle and hit Jybura over the head with it. He must have been 'pissed' drunk because he then became mad that 'SOMEONE' broke it. "MY VODKA!!! (Huh, so it WAS vodka.) YOU BROKE IT ALL OVER YOURSELF!! You look like you pissed your pants on your head!(Remember he's drunk) I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Eustass picked him up and threw Jybura into the fray. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Jybura hit Kumadori who just got up form a kick in between the legs form Luffy.

Ohm used a karate chop on Drake, but he quickly side stepped it as Drake lifted his foot onto Ohm's leg. Drake pushed himself upward and wrapped his other leg around Ohm's head. Then Drake slammed it down, Ohm's skull crashing onto the floor. Drake placed both his hands on the ground flat and twisted his lower body. Using only his legs, Drake flipped Ohm's body over and slammed it down again with Drake's knee coming down on his stomach. Kaku ran up to Drake and kicked him in the head, Drake's body went tumbling towards a wall. Kaku ran toward him again and jumped into the air and came down on Drake's abdomen with a spinning missile drop. Drake grabbed Kaku's legs, still grinding into him. Hawkins came running up and hit Kaku several times in the face and then threw him off of Drake.

Urouge and Zoro got back up and went back in to the fight. Zoro took Kumadori and slammed fists into him, Urouge then sent him flying with a large fist to the face. The repeated this similar attack to Das Bones, but Lucci and Krieg hit back. Bones and Krieg pulled back Urouge's arms and stomped his head into the floor. Lucci kneed Zoro in the face and up and down the his upper body. Zoro grabbed the kneed and twisted the leg, picking Lucci up and spun him around before slamming Lucci down in a power bomb.

Jybura was now into the fight, he laughed loudly as he hit Zoro relentlessly as Lucci held him. Law ran to Zoro's rescue, punching Jybura in the face and pulling Zoro out of the way as he grabbed Lucci's face and head butted him, skull to nose. Together, Zoro and Law started to fight Lucci and an aiding Krieg.

Luffy spun around Teach and kicked him in the back of the head, then followed up with a body life and a spinning bomb onto Teach as he hit the floor. Bones and Jybura ran to Luffy and both gave him an upper cut. Luffy grabbed Bones and flung him over by the arm. Jybura hit Luffy hard in the face as Luffy was distracted, "I am SO going to enjoy this!" Jybura hit Luffy again, then felt himself be spun around. "Me too!" Apoo hit Jybura in the face and Jybura fell straight to the ground. Luffy wiped the blood off his face and chuckled, "Felt good?" Apoo grinned back, "Hell yeah."

Hawkins and Drake next took on Fukurao. Fukurao hit a barrage of punches on Drake, knocking him down, Hawkins jumped on his back and applied a vice lock on Fukurao's throat. Fukuroa threw him off and slung him down on top of Drake. "What is this shit all that's left!?" Fukurao turned around as he was joined by Kumadori. Eustass was salivating and clicking his knuckles, "Aw well, that's what I get for being drunk and coming into the fun late." Eustass laughed maniacally and ran towards them, "LET'S GO FUCKERS!!! HAHAHAAHA!!!!"

Zoro twisted Krieg's arm back and picked him up before slamming him to the ground. Law and Lucci were exchanging a series of kicks, Law finally caught Lucci with a kick to the chin and grabbed him, twisting his arms around his own body. Law swung him around a few times before throwing him down to the floor to join Kaku, Ohm, Krieg and Teach. Both Law and Zoro heard the laughter emitted by a deranged and drunk Kid. "Should we........... help him?" Zoro looked at Law, Tralfalgar chuckled, "Don't worry,......... I think he's just fine with out us."

"AHAHAHAHA!!!!" Kumadori fell to the floor. All Fukurao could do was take the barrage of daemon fists. Eustass was a blur of palms, chops, fists and a few kicks. then he swiftly grabbed Fukurao's face and began slamming it repeatedly into the bar, "DON'T... FUCK... WITH... MY... HOME BOY... LUFFY!!!!!" Fukurao's bloody face fell to the floor, "ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M DRUNK!!!!!! YOU!" Kid pointed at the bartender, "GET ME ALCOHAL! I'M DRAINING HERE!!!!"

Urouge got up with Zoro's help, "I'm sorry I could not be of any true help." Zoro just smiled, "They had to cheat and out number you to win. That's still makes you the better man, besides, it'salways a coward's tactic to take out the most threatening one first." he assured his hulking laughed at Zoro's comfort and then looked over, "THEY don't seem like they need help." Zoro looked over too.

Luffy finished off Bones. Now all that was left........ was Jybura. Apoo looked back at Luffy, Luffy simply smiled, "Go for it." Scratchmen grinned in retort, with Luffy's blessing, he took off his shirt revealing his 8 pack and made a stance against Jybura. "Tonight I'm going to kick yo ass. And tomorrow...... I'm gonna do it again. The only difference is tonight is for fun with some friends. Tomorrow is for the title in front of the whole world. Can ya dig that BI-bura?" Jybura was enraged, "I'll kick your ass so you won't make tomorrow Scratch-shit!"

Jybura and Apoo charged at each other, both connecting with right hooks. Apoo grabbed Jybura's arm and twisted it, Jybura yelped in pain (what a bitch) Apoo elbowed several strikes into his face. Jybura BIT Apoo and then head butted him. "What a cheater!" Urouge said at the side lines. Eustass had a new bottle of something, "YEAH!!! KILL HIS ASS!!! CHEATING PUSSY!!!!" Jybura put Apoo in a leg lock but Scratch got out and they started to hit each other back and forth.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!?" Eustass drunkenly yelled, "WE ALL KNOW YOU CAN KICK HIS ASS!! DO IT ALL READY!!"

"It's the TEST." all the fighters looked at Luffy. "No way.." Urouge shrugged it off, "Jybura doesn t have the honor for that sort of thing."

It had become a custom in MMA for a title fight between a vet and a new comer to settle the end of the final round of the fight with nothing but back and forth punches. It was to see if the young one could handle the passing of the torch. It happened to Crocodile when he fought MMA legend Roger. It happened to Luffy when he won his first title. Luffy tried to do it to Jybura, but he kept kneeing Luffy every time he tried to get it started. Jybura was the scum of the MMA world. Luffy looked at Apoo's body movements. "It's not Jybura........ Apoo is MAKING him do the test. Every time Jybura goes for something else, Apoo reads it, maneuvers over it, and punches him again. There is no way Jybura can get out..... he has to fight this way...... he's pinned."

Luffy's proud smile just beamed on the rest of them. Urouge looked in awe, "It's impossible, the young gun can FORCE someone into the test?? Amazing!" Law grinned as well, "He is called 'The Prodigy' Scratchmen Apoo. The man is a fighting genius.......... he is only 24." Zoro smirked at this, "2 years earlier than when you won your first title, eh, Luffy?" Luffy said nothing, he only continued to watch the fight with a permanent smile on his face. This is what he was truly missing, not fighting himself, but the rush of seeing a GOOD fight and a GOOD fighter, witch is what he saw in Scratchmen.

*BOOM!!*

Time seemed to stop. The knock out blow was just thrown.............. and Jybura hit the ground lifeless. "YYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the entire warehouse erupted. Everyone in the building had been watching ever since Drake and Hawkins joined the fight. Apoo looked at Luffy and his hero gave him a thumbs up in congratulations.

xXxFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTFiGhTxXx

The cops had come, but considering who they all were and that Luffy's grand pa was police chief, none of them got arrested............. Except for Jybura who Luffy told his grandpa Garp to put in holding just for the night. He spent the whole time crying that "the bad men wear gonna rape him". (In holding! HA! What a bitch. Nobody gonna rape you in holding.)

The next night Luffy and Zoro got together and watched the PPV of Scratchmen Vs. Jybura.

Scratchmen won........... plain and simple.

"See ya later Z."

"See ya Luf."

Zoro left back to his house where his wife Nami was sleeping.

Luffy laid in bed with his lover and wife......... the one he promised he would never leave or have her felt hurt again..................................................................................................................................... Boa Hancock.

END.

LET THE FIGHTS ROLE.

Some author notes:

1- Jybura is the main antagonist because I want to change the main bad guy up and I've already used Lucci as a main bad guy in a story.

2- Scratchmen is my 3rd favorite supernova excluding Luffy and Zoro and right behind Kid and Law. I decided he should have some light shown down on him for once.

3- The TEST is not real. I made it up to help move the plot and moral of the story which is basically: Respect, longing for what you love, and loving what you do no matter what it is.

Peace.

Till my next story. It'll probably be this weekend. 


End file.
